


the sunshine in her hair

by starbucks22



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, I Ship It, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: Chocolate covered strawberries, soft green grass and two sun kissed (and just plain ol’ regular kissed) teenage girls take a well deserved break.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	the sunshine in her hair

“Don’t we have schoolwork to do?”

After saving the entire universe from an evil dictator overlord, most people wouldn’t be asking about their education or the lack thereof, but Adora has always been a special case.

“What?” Catra turns her head to stare at Adora as incredulously as she can manage, which is not much at all. She’s in a  very  good mood. The two teenage girls are laying all sprawled out in the bright green grass down below. To Adora’s left is snacks and mostly ignored magazines; to Catra’s right is a pair of sunglasses that neither girl has cared enough to try on. 

To Adora’s right is Catra, whose hand she has been holding for the last half hour without ceasing. To Catra’s left is Adora, whose hand she is holding in return. 

That’s all they’ve been doing for the past thirty minutes- well, that and some talking and the occasional snacking. Chocolate dipped strawberries are  good,  the new couple has recently discovered.

“Let me get this straight- we save the world, finally have more than two seconds to think things through, I join your merry band of Rebellion idiots, we kiss- which, I recommend a lot more of  that,  by the way- Shadow Weaver and Horde Prime die, and after all of that... you want to go to  school?”

Adora, sending very mixed signals, shook her head. “Nah. I just mean that it’s an option. You know, if we end up needing it.”

“You did hear all of what I just said, right? After that whole world ending catastrophe, we’re super popular, and extremely well off. Nobody is going to make us do much of  anything  right now. Why force yourself to do more when you don’t have to?”

“You’re one to talk,” scoffs the blonde. She holds onto her girlfriend’s hand a bit tighter. “A majority of the stunts you pulled during the war weren’t even necessary. Just a cry for attention.”

Catra scowls. It’s not like that’s wrong, but  still.  “Well it worked, didn’t it?”

“Yes,” replies the beaming princess. She relaxes further into the grass, placing her beloved red jacket behind her head in place of a pillow. “Thank goodness it did. I wouldn’t want anything more.” She sighs, happier than she’s been in... well. Probably forever.

And isn’t that something new?

“Are you ever going to get rid of that thing? You’ve been lugging it around forever now. Does Bright Moon not have any stores, or did you just decide that a Horde jacket was a  terrific  thing to wear, despite the fact that you were a key member of the war?”

“If Bright Moon has shops, I wouldn’t know,” comes the lazy reply. “It’s not like I ever had the time to go shopping within the past few years, anyway.”

“We have time now,” Catra points out, smiling softly. It’s a good thought. On top of that, it’s just straight up a good day. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, a lot of her old and newfound friends are goofing off in the wide area surrounding her, she doesn’t have to fight off any insane threats anymore, and she finally came to terms with her true feelings regarding Adora. 

Love. That feeling is true, sincere,  love.

“Yeah,” agrees Adora. She doesn’t make any indications that she’s actually going to get up and move. “We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> CATRADORA IS FUCKIN CANON BABY


End file.
